pataponshadowrunfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
Quotes from the GM. RPC + Chameleon Suit Official ruling on RPC on Chameleon Suit: The Chameleon Suit bonus is overwritten by the RPC bonus, even if you do not install RPC on the suit. The +2 sneak bonus is effectively the same as rating 0 RPC on a full suit, so any rating of proper RPC is an upgrade, not a bonus. This includes the Limit bonus given by the Chameleon Suit: everything is overwritten. Chameleon Suit's bonus was changed to -2 Perception. That also includes the limit bonus. Sleeping Tiger is banned. It costs less than RPC. Cloak Stacking Every cloak beyond the first counts as +1 armour for the purpose of encumbrance. Downtime Posts Also, considering that these are extra in character posts made between sessions, I'm declaring that all in character actions done in the datahaven count towards downtime posts. As a reminder, every 100 words you write, limited to 400 total, gives you your choice of 1 karma or 2000 nuyen. From now on, each 100 words of downtime posts, up to a total of 400, can be exchanged for your choice of 1 karma, 2000 nuyen, or 1 week of effective downtime. The effective downtime may not be used for Working for the Man/People. Working for the Man/People At the cost of one day of downtime, you can convert 2000 nuyen into 1 karma, or 1 karma into 2000 nuyen. You are limited only by your daytime as to how many times you can do this. Forgotten Bloodline Adding a custom quality for future consideration. Forgotten Bloodline (25 karma) You may take another quality which can normally only be taken during character creation. Bulk Manufacturing When creating chemicals or explosives, you can make 1 dose or kilogram at a time when using a Tool Kit, 10 doses or kilograms at a time with a Tool Shop, and 50 doses or kilograms at a time with a facility. When you create multiple doses of chemicals or kilograms of explosives at once, you make a single extended test for the entire batch, as if you were only making 1, and multiply the end result by the amount you are making. This multiplication also applies to the results of a critical glitch on making explosives. These rules also apply to other things that use to Build/Repair table, but the maximum amount you can work on at once may vary depending on size. When crafting ammo or hand loading, tool kits allow 10 rounds at a time, tool shops allow 100, and facilities 500. Banned Qualities Friends in High Places: Having your cool NPC friend solve your problems for you is not fun. Borrowed Time: Randomly dying from an arbitrary die roll is not fun. Pregnant: Obvious reasons. Playable Metatypes You are allowed to play as: * Metasapients * Protosapients * E-ghosts You are not allowed to play as: * Xenosapients * Spirits Flashback System Flashbacks run off of a resource which is calculated similarly to a limit and rounded up: (INT * 2 + AGI + CHA) / 3 Refreshes every mission. Called Shotguns I have no idea how called shots with shotguns would work, but as far as I know, there's no rule against it. Core Shadowrun rules necessitate that any called shots with a shotgun are made with a narrow choke setting. Crafting Custom Drugs Extended test Chemistry+Logic x2, 8h. Can be used with bulk manufacturing. Crafting Ware Ware can be crafted at half cost if you own a Shop or Facility. Having a Facility would give bonuses. You also need the plans for whatever you intend to make, at the grade you want it. You could buy them, steal them, figure them out from taking apart "donated" ware, or you could design them yourself with a very long extended test. Designing ware would have the same extended test as making it, but does not require nor benefit from a Shop or Facility. If you take apart ware to learn how it works, you always treat it as it's original grade. It doesn't become Used until you try to put it back in someone. The test for making the ware would follow the same rules as drug crafting, but with a longer interval. Avail x2 at 1 Week. Facility reduces the interval to 1 Day. If you have the Workshop/Facility lifestyle option, combined with a tool shop, you get +1 dice to relevant tests while working in it. With a facility, you get +2. When adapting existing plans to a new grade and/or rating, reduce the threshold by (4-difference in grades) and by the rating of the existing plan. Also divide the interval by the same. Reverse-engineering blueprints from existing tech only has a threshold equal to the availability, with an interval of 1 hour. Q: Do you need separate facilities for Bioware and Cyberware? You need separate facilities. Hand Load Official ruling on hand load ammo: You can pay 10% extra and make the test to make the ammo, with the normal bulk crafting rules, or you can pay 25% extra to just buy it. You need not craft hand loads from scratch. You can also pay the additional 10% to upgrade existing ammo. The 4R avail for should be added to the base when buying at +25% Hacking Hackers no longer require marks to perform hacking actions. If they have enough marks to perform an action under vanilla rules, they can perform the action without a dice roll, and their OS increases by 1. Submersion (Clarification) Submersion is effectively the same thing, but without the research requirement. It doesn't really make a lot of sense, but neither do a lot of things in the system. Submersion does not have a time requirement. - Magil Glitches When the results of half of the dice pool (rounded up), ''or more, are 1s, the roll has glitched. Noizquito Drones Noizquito Drones impose their standard -2 (or -1, depending on gear) penalty, with each additional drone granting -1, up to a maximum of three drones in total, for a maximum possible penalty of -4. Vehicle Speeds Movement speeds for vehicles are strictly relative to each other. A normal car has a speed of 3, and there's a page in core somewhere that lists speed limits for various types of vehicles. An average vehicle is able to go the speed limit, and other speeds are relative to that. Each point of Speed and a ground based vehicle is 40kph, or 33 meters per Combat Turn. For a rotorcraft, each point of speed is 73kph or 60 meters per Combat Turn. For aircraft, each Speed is worth 267kph or 222 meters per Combat Turn. Watercraft are weird and variable, but I'm going to say that each Speed on them is worth 22kph or 6 meters per Combat Turn. These numbers are technically semi-official as of R5. Installing Glitter Bombs on Drones It would take up one mod slot, require a re-flavored paint grenade, and need an extended mechanic test. ''(interval: 1 hour) ''Which one you use depends on the drone. Using existing mods as a reference, threshold is 6 and it requires a Tool Shop. Life after Death ''If one of us dies, do we come back as a new character with the standard level or would it be something different? GM: I'll figure that out when it happens. Most likely just Prime level sum to 12. We were Standard Runners, sum to 10, right? GM: Yes. Keyword there being "were." Availability without Negotiation Characters may obtain any item up to and including Availability 8 without making a Negotiation check. - Magil Category:Setting Info